This research will assess and train memory self-efficacy (SE) and memory performance in older adults, especially women. The memory domain of location recall was selected because older adults report difficulties in this domain. Two studies will be done to examine the impact of aging, gender, and health on location recall and SE. In Study 1, older and younger adult males and females will complete a Spatial Self-Efficacy Questionnaire and tests of location recall. The results will be examined in analyses of age and gender effects, and performance will be correlated with SE and health (self-rated health and estrogen usage). In Study 2, older women with low SE or low performance will return for an intervention study to train location recall and SE. Subjects will be assigned to one of three groups: control, imagery training or imagery + SE training. It is expected that intervention outcome will be affected by group, health, and initial SE.